


Золотая осень

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [70]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-06
Updated: 2009-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Золотая осень

Кроуфорд бросил тоскливый взгляд за окно и вздохнул. Кусок неприветливого, серого неба между вклинившимися высотками офисных зданий никак не способствовал поднятию настроения. Предполагаемый отдых от шумного любовника с каждым прошедшим часом после отъезда Шульдиха обретал всё менее и менее радужные перспективы. И с чего он только решил, что им стоит отдохнуть друг от друга?

Кроуфорд отложил книгу на стол и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, закрыл глаза. Стихотворение Байрона так и осталось недочитанным. Последние полчаса буквы неохотно складывались в слова, а строки с завидным упрямством теряли свой смысл. Его рыжая бестия улыбнулась на прощание, пробормотала "Au revoir" и исчезла, не забыв предварительно демонстративно хлопнуть дверью. Его сотовый остался лежать рядом с недопитым стаканом виски на барном столике. В переводе на общепринятый это могло значить только одно: "ты сам так решил, теперь не ищи". В том, что Шульдих вернется, Кроуфорд не сомневался, вопрос был лишь в том, что с равной вероятностью телепат мог вернуться завтра, а мог и через пару лет...

Наверное, стоило его остановить и извиниться. Но на тот момент оракул был слишком зол, чтобы думать о последствиях. Будь он хоть чуточку спокойнее, не сказал бы и половины. Впрочем, о сделанном он не жалел. Оракул просто не был способен на сожаление.

На следующий день из-за туч то и дело выглядывало солнце, будто всё никак не могло попрощаться и спрятаться до следующего лета. На улице уже было прохладно. Осень в этом году наступала классическая: порой с дождем, порой с ветром, но непременно с желто-рыжими украшениями на деревьях. Часть этого, какого-то неуместного с точки зрения оракула праздничного убранства, уже опала на землю и покрыла лужайки в парках ровным ковром.

В парке играл оркестр, и перепады настроения музыки Моцарта как нельзя лучше подходили этому дню. Кроуфорд брел медленно, впитывая мимолетную красоту золотой осени. Не хватало только любовника рядом, и оракул раз за разом в воображении дорисовывал его фигуру.

В сущности, это ведь так легко представить, что вот его рыжая бестия бредет рядом с ним, непременно шаркая ногами и разбрасывая листья, смеется шуткам, в которых процент шутки стремится к нулю, и так же непринужденно скачет с темы на тему, как белки в этом парке — с ветки на ветку.

Его сбивает с ног молниеносно и стремительно. Кроуфорд оказывается на спине, и тут же рывком переворачивает наглеца, посмевшего его сбить. Под ним оказывается телепат, в глазах которого пляшут черти, а загадочная улыбка сбивает с толку.

— Ты? — выдыхает он, почти неверяще.

— Я, — кивает Шульдих и вздергивает бровь, — а ты кого собирался увидеть? — и без перехода требует: — Так ты собираешься меня поцеловать? Между прочем я вернулся. Я вчера не всё сказал. Так вот...

Кроуфорд не дает ему ответить, заставляя замолчать мужчину в своих объятиях единственным способом, которым это вообще возможно сделать.

[art by junajull](https://www.diary.ru/member/?587029)


End file.
